


Strangely Beautiful Voice

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jedi Maul, Anal Sex, But Not Much, M/M, One Night Stand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ok maybe there's a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan thinks Maul has a “strangely beautiful voice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangely Beautiful Voice

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Maul is a Jedi instead of a Sith, mostly for the sake of convenience. Please keep in mind that if anything I write about Anakin sounds insulting, know that it's being written in the most loving manner possible (I'm 100% certified Anakin trash). As always, let me know if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, or any inaccuracies within the Star Wars universe.

Obi-Wan had never worked with Maul before. He’d never even spoken to the man, but he knew Maul’s reputation. Maul was well known throughout the Jedi Order for his formidable combat skills, wielding a double-bladed saberstaff of his own design. Obi-Wan had long desired to see for himself how the unique blade impacted Maul’s fighting technique.

Unfortunately, it appeared that any such demonstration would have to wait. The Council had finally assigned Obi-Wan (and, by extension, Anakin) to work with Maul, but the assignment was simply a diplomatic mission, one that was unlikely to end in so-called “aggressive negotiations.” If the rumors around the Jedi Temple were to be believed, Maul wasn’t much of a negotiator, and Obi-Wan was forced to assume Maul would mostly be accompanying them for intimidation purposes.

Seeing Maul face-to-face for the first time cemented this belief. Obi-Wan had been aware of Maul’s appearance in advance, and therefore had some expectations as to what the man would look like: muscular build, tattoo-like skin patterns, horns on his head. Up close, however, it was difficult not to be visibly taken aback. The initial shock lasted for only a moment, though, before Obi-Wan was strategizing how best to use Maul’s appearance to their advantage during negotiations. (He was simultaneously figuring out how to prevent Anakin from ruining said negotiations by turning them in a decidedly more violent direction. He wondered if there was any way to convince Anakin to stay on the ship when they reached their destination without insulting the Padawan’s delicate sense of self-worth.)

What truly shocked Obi-Wan, more than Maul’s appearance, was his voice. Maul spoke first, nodding his head to Obi-Wan. “Master Kenobi, I presume?” he said, ignoring Anakin’s presence entirely. Obi-Wan didn’t need the Force to know his Padawan was bristling with indignation at the slight. But he was more concerned with the strangely beautiful voice Maul possessed. Deep, and, dare he even think it, erotic.

Obi-Wan had of course experienced his fair share of attraction to his fellow Jedi, but they’d mostly been based on childlike admiration – for his own Master, Qui-Gon, and for Master Windu, once upon a time – that had faded into something entirely platonic with age. But never before had he experienced such a sudden, heady attraction to anyone, let alone another Jedi… and based purely on his voice. (His looks were certainly not a detriment; he had a handsome face that was only complimented by the black-and-red patterns that covered it.)

“You presume correctly,” Obi-Wan answered in an unaffected tone.

“Your reputation precedes you.” That voice, again, sent chills down Obi-Wan’s spine.

“As does yours,” Obi-Wan replied. “I’ve looked forward to working with you for some time. My only regret is that I am unlikely to see that infamous lightsaber of yours in action.” If these words could be taken as double entendre, Obi-Wan found he didn’t entirely mind.

The barest hint of a smile graced Maul’s otherwise stoic features. “We shall see.”

\- - -

The negotiations were an easy success, thanks to Obi-Wans diplomatic prowess and Maul’s intimidation. They stayed the night in opulent guest quarters, each of them given their own rooms. It was at this point that Obi-Wan would expect things to turn sour. On another, more hostile planet, someone would attempt to poison their dinner or kill them in their sleep. But here, after such successful negotiations, Obi-Wan found he was only mildly concerned about the prospect of imminent death.

Taking the rare opportunity to unwind, Obi-Wan was helping himself to the exotic array of drinks available in a cabinet in his quarters when he heard a knock at the door. Anakin, he expected, or one of the attendants who’d brought them here. He certainly wasn’t expecting to see Maul standing casually in his doorway, expression unreadable but for a certain intriguing darkness in his red-and-gold eyes.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Obi-Wan could certainly think of a few things, if Maul needed suggestions.

“There might be.” The words were cryptic but promising. Obi-Wan felt a small smile creep onto his face. “May I come in?”

Obi-Wan stepped back, gesturing into the room. “Of course.”

Maul brought himself fully into the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

“Drink?” Obi-Wan asked, walking over to the table where he’d set his own glass and downing the remaining liquid in a single swig. He’d only been planning on having one, but might consider a second if Maul would join him.

“I’d rather cut straight to the chase,” Maul said, the corner of his mouth twitching upward in a smirk. With all the grace of a jungle predator stalking its prey, Maul advanced on Obi-Wan, backing him into the nearest wall and propping one of his arms over Obi-Wan’s head. Their faces were inches from each other, yet both managed to maintain perfect composure, as any self-respecting Jedi would.

“Forgive me if I have misinterpreted your intentions, Master Kenobi,” Maul said smoothly.

“You have not,” Obi-Wan answered. He refused to break Maul’s gaze. “I did not know you shared these intentions, Master Maul.”

Maul’s smirk widened just slightly. “How could I resist?”

With the same grace he’d utilized to cross the room, Maul closed the distance between them, pressing their mouths firmly together. Obi-Wan’s eyes slid easily shut, and he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Within moments, Maul’s tongue had slid past the barrier of his lips, hot and wet and slick against Obi-Wan’s own, and Obi-Wan could not repress a low moan in the back of his throat.

They remained this way for what could have been hours, kissing deeply, mapping the territories of each other’s mouths. Maul was the first to break away, trailing his mouth along Obi-Wan’s jawline over his beard, his free hand buried in Obi-Wan’s hair, nails grazing his scalp. Hands worked deftly at Obi-Wan’s belt, undoing it and sliding Obi-Wan’s tunic down his arms and off his torso, revealing his bare chest. Maul’s mouth worked its way down Obi-Wan’s neck, teeth scraping across his skin, stopping to suck at the junction of his neck and his shoulder and leaving a bright red mark there.

“Bedroom?” that low voice suggested.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan replied, and he allowed himself to be led into the bedroom by the arm. He laid down on the soft, luxurious mattress while Maul divested himself of his own robe and tunic, then joined Obi-Wan in bed, straddling his legs and holding himself over Obi-Wan with his elbows. Obi-Wan was mesmerized by the intricate patterns of black and red extending down Maul’s arms and chest; he ran a cautious hand up Maul’s arm, over his shoulder, and settled behind his head, drawing Maul down to his mouth and kissing him just as deeply as before.

Before long, Maul had once again broken away from Obi-Wan’s mouth and moved gradually down to his chest, teasing his nipples with his teeth and tongue. Obi-Wan let out several near-desperate noises, his cock hardening in his leggings. Maul seemed to sense his arousal, placing a hand over Obi-Wan’s cock and grinning into his chest. He leaned down to grind their hips together, and Obi-Wan moaned again, rapidly losing any restraint he had left.

Finally, Maul’s hands found the waistband of Obi-Wan’s leggings. He pulled them off slowly, then removed his own. Maul gave Obi-Wan only a moment to marvel at his admittedly impressive cock before he moved to speak directly into Obi-Wan’s ear. “Turn over,” he growled. Obi-Wan obliged, noticing that Maul briefly left the bed to rummage in his cloak for a small, familiar-looking jar. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, straining over his shoulder to watch Maul return to crouch behind him.

“Where did you find that?”

“In my guest quarters, if you’ll believe it,” Maul said matter-of-factly. Given all the other luxuries Obi-Wan had discovered in his own rooms, he wasn’t too surprised.

Not needing prompting, Obi-Wan rose up on his hands and knees, taking a deep breath and relaxing his body. He hadn’t done this in a while. Typically, he was on the other end of things.

Maul’s hands wandered over his body, relaxing him further. He scraped his nails over Obi-Wan’s ass, sending shivers down his spine, and nudged Obi-Wan’s knees apart.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Obi-Wan felt a cold, lube-coated finger trace circles around his entrance, teasing it before sliding gradually inside. He winced, then forced himself to relax again as Maul stretched him open, slowly, carefully, adding a second finger, then a third, until Obi-Wan was aching and ready.

He didn’t need to beg; Maul undoubtedly sensed the desperation rolling off him in waves. Obi-Wan shuddered, imagining Maul’s practiced hands lubing up his throbbing cock. He felt the tip line up inside his entrance and moaned again, low and long. With his own strained noise of desire, Maul bottomed out inside him in one swift stroke, and Obi-Wan nearly shouted.

“Force, Kenobi,” Maul growled, and that voice in that tone made Obi-Wan’s eyes roll back in his head. Maul began to thrust into him, hands gripping his body to keep his balance. Obi-Wan let himself be overcome, letting out a constant stream of receptive sounds, some of which might have resembled words like “oh” and “please” and “yes.” The friction inside him, Maul’s cock rubbing up against his prostate, quickly sent him toward the edge, hovering just this side of a spectacular orgasm. He was tight, which he knew Maul was enjoying, and Maul was filling him up so perfectly, and both of them started sounding like they were about to go over the edge.

Obi-Wan knew just what he needed at that moment, but he didn’t even have to ask; Maul wrapped a firm, large hand around his cock and started stroking it, and within moments Obi-Wan was coming all over the sheets, and seconds later Maul was in a similar state, crying out like an animal and filling Obi-Wan with hot, thick streams of come.

A few more desperate thrusts and they were both finished. Obi-Wan collapsed, legs twitching, and Maul rolled over to lay next to him. Their breaths were fast and ragged, slowing gradually.

“Satisfied?” Maul asked, the first to speak.

“Oh yes.” Obi-Wan could not have been more sincere.

After several long minutes, Maul stood unsteadily. He walked to the refresher, and Obi-Wan heard the sounds of water running. When Maul returned, he pulled on his trousers and tunic and draped his robe over his arm, then gave Obi-Wan a nod.

“We should do this again sometime.”

Obi-Wan had heard it before, and said it before, and no one he’d done this with had ever truly meant it – he made a point to avoid anyone who might be looking for any sort of commitment or lasting relationship in these sorts of casual encounters – but this time, he picked up on some sincerity in Maul’s sentiment. Not the promise of a commitment – they were both Jedi – but of a potential follow-up encounter. Obi-Wan was amenable to the idea.

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
